Un détail qui change beaucoup de chose
by tibou972
Summary: Et si leur 6 année avait été différente. Et si une autre commnauté de sorcières faisait son apparition au travers d'éléments trètrètrès perturbateurs. Qu'est ce que cela changera pr Dumby,Malefoy,Harry et tout le reste du monde?Dumby mourra t il?HPGW? DMO


**MOT DE L'AUTEUR: Cette fan fiction bien qu'alliant deux romans _Magyk_ de Angie Sage et _Harry Potter_ de J K Rowling est compréhensive de la part de lecteur ne sachant rien du roman _Magyk_. En effet même si cette fic fait apparaître des personnages provenant de _Magyk_, les actions n'auront pas grands chose à voir, c'est une fic sur _Harry Potter_ en majeur partie sinon des explications seront données tout au long de cette dernière. Laissez moi des reviews please. Bonne lecture.**

**  
**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf celui de _Rowenna Mould_ sinon les autres qui sont de moi je vous les signalerait plus tard.**

**  
**

**Toutes les formules magiques seront en gras. Les formules de Magyk en _gras italique_. Et en _italique_ les commentaires de l'auteur les NB (notas bene)**

**  
**

**  
**

**Prologue**

**  
**

**Cette histoire commence dans une clairière d'ardoise au confins de la forêt autrefois exploitée par le Château. Ce n'était à l'origine qu'un village au fin fond d'une île in cartable grâce aux magiciens extraordinaires successifs d'Irlande, autour duquel avait été érigé des murs de pierre pour se défendre des sorciers, sorcières et gloutons. Un endroit où se côtoyait les magiciens et les simples humains, où la reine avait vécu et mourut, où le custode suprême faisait la loi méprisant les magiciens étant même un danger pour eux, où la famille Heap avait toujours vécu dans le bonheur avant d'être pourchassé après l'anniversaire des dix ans de Jenna, leur princesse à tous, c'est-à-dire de tout le château, la Pouline. _(NB ça c'est pour vous situé mais ça n'a pas de rapport direct avec l'histoire)._ Cette clairière servait à présent de lieu de rassemblement aux sorcières de Wendron. Ces dernières, toujours à court d'espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes, tendaient des pièges aux imprudents et ne leur laissaient que leur chemise et leurs chaussettes. Elles se réunissaient autour de leur Grande Mère, avaient pour signe distinctif le traditionnel bandeau de cuir vert et surtout leurs yeux d'un bleu éclatant.**

**C'était le solstice d'été, un an tout juste après les sombres évènements qui avait amené à la destruction de DomDaniel, trente-neuf sorcières en habits de fête écarlates et quatre jeunes hommes aux cheveux bouclés couleur paille et aux iris d'un vert lumineux faisaient cercle autour d'un grand feu au centre de la carrière. Le sol était jonché de feuillage fraîchement coupé. Un fumet entêtant flottait dans l'air: des gloutons rôtissaient à la broche, des lapins mijotaient dans des chaudrons bouillonnants et des écureuils cuisaient dans des fours creusés dans la terre. Une longue table offrait aux regards des monceaux de friandises sucrées ou épicées. Du brouet _(NB la bière des sorcières de Wendron)_ était brassé dans des chaudrons. Les sorcières avaient pratiqué le troc avec des marchants du Nord, constituant peu à peu des réserves en vue de cette fête. Morwenna Mould, la Grande Mère, s'avança près du feu d'une démarche majestueuse en relevant sa robe en fourrure de couleur fauve ses longs cheveux sombres maintenus par son bandeau volant dans son dos.**

**«Mes soeurs! Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes rassemblées. Bien sur pour le solstice d'été mais pas seulement. En effet, nous devons prendre une décision concernant les évènements récents se déroulant à l'extérieur de notre île. Devons-nous nous en préoccuper, ou continuer à vivre comme nous l'avons fait jusqu'à présent, en nous occupant seulement de nos propres affaires de sorcières? Ignorant par la même les appels de ceux qui se font appelés sorciers à l'extérieur, notamment ceux d'Albus Dumbledore notre ami? Une guerre, n'ayant rien à voir avec nos soucies présents mais qui risque d'amener ceux de demain, a éclaté. Car un mage noir les menace tout comme la fait il y a peu DomDaniel. Maintenant, mes soeurs, avez-vous des choses à dire?»**

**Le conseil débuta à cet instant. Les sorcières fonctionnaient de manière démocratique, jusqu'à un certain point:chacune d'elles, même la plus jeune, avait le droit à la parole, mais seule la Grande Mère possédait le pouvoir de décision. Les débats durèrent une grande partie de la nuit; de nombreuses voix s'élevèrent pour prôner la guerre ouverte et immédiate, tandis que d'autre recommandaient la prudence, et d'autres encore, plus rares, mais également plus sages, suggéraient d'envoyer une délégation auprès de Dumbledore, afin d'avoir plus d'informations.**

**Morwenna était favorable à cette dernière idée. Il y avait des volontaires parmi eux sa propre fille Rowenna et les fils Heap.**

**«Mes soeurs, je penses que la délégation devrait être scindé en deux. Ma fille et si Silas et Sarah Heap autorisent leurs enfants...**

**Excusez moi de vous interrompre, Grande Mère, mais Erik, Fred et moi sommes assez grand pour nous passer de cette autorisation; déclara le plus âgé des fils Heap, Sam.**

**Mais malgré tout je désires l'avoir»**

**Les quatre jeunes hommes soufflèrent. Mais la femme ajouta avec un sourire:**

**«Malgré vos ages. C'est jeune 18 et 16 ans pour risquer de mourir. Lena Feldt prend avec toi les sorcières que tu préfère avoir à tes côtés, dont Raisha Alya Balt.»**

**Le lendemain après avoir bien fêté, Morwenna reçu la réponse à son message. Silas et Sarah acceptaient que leurs trois fils, c'est-à-dire Sam et les jumeaux, participent à ce périlleux voyage en demandant de veiller sur Jo-Jo qui se retrouverait seul dans la forêt sans ses frères.**

**C'est ainsi que l'aventure commença. Il fallut trois mois pour organiser le voyage, préparer les deux bateaux, rassembler les provisions et les plantes dont ils auraient besoin, les vêtements et effets personnels des sorcières, inventer le sort de Magyk permettant de réduire ces précieux objets et denrées. Le solstice avait été le 21 juin et on était maintenant le 25 septembre, il était temps de partir. Les frères Heap et Rowenna prirent la mer sur l'un des deux bateaux le plus petit, s'en suivit un long mois de traversé. Ils arrivèrent à Plymouth le 19 du même mois, ce qui leurs permit de s'adapter à l'extérieur si différent de chez eux.**


End file.
